


Promesa

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Cuando creyó que Voldemort había ganado, prefirió dejarla ir, a pesar que eso le costó la mitad de su alma, ahora, con el Señor Tenebroso derrocado, es momento de cumplir su promesa y volver por ella.





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Esta Viñeta es parte del evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

_Draco fue recibido por sus padres, la observó un instante, lo suficiente, como para hacerle saber, que si las cosas fuesen diferentes, jamás la dejaría ir._

Las cosas no habían terminado para nada de la forma en que creyó que lo harían cuando regresó al lado de sus padres, Voldemort había caído y no ganado, y él tenía una promesa que cumplir con la mujer de su vida, en esa despedida, le había dicho que de perder Voldemort, él jamás la dejaría ir, y no tenía mucha palabra, era miedoso y muy cobarde, sin embargo estaba seguro de que la amaba con el alma, o con la poca que tenía.

Potter había intercedido por él y su familia, y sabía que gran parte del perdón era porque sabía lo que Ginevra sentía por él, y tomo como excusa la ayuda que se le dio.

Draco había vuelto al lado de sus compañeros en cuanto él dio señales de vida, le aventó su varita, y le había dado una oportunidad, quería una nueva vida para estar con ella, una donde su alma oscura y manchada no los perseguiría, quería ser algo más que un Mortífago exonerado cuando fuese a buscarla.

Su ayuda se tomó en cuenta y sus crímenes pasados fueron borrados, había nacido un nuevo Draco Malfoy, y aprovecharía eso para ir por ella.

Se levantó un poco nervioso, se duchó y se colocó un traje negro, termino todo el arreglo y se apareció en un callejón cercano al apartamento de su prima Nymphadora, Ginny se quedaría unos días con ella antes de volver a Hogwarts a terminar el colegio, él no iba a volver, pero quería saber si las cosas entre ellos seguían bien, si a pesar de haber soltado su mano, ella lo seguía amando, lo había perdonado.

Tocó a la puerta, la voz de la pelirroja le pidió un momento, que para él fueron eternos, su bello rostro quedo frente al suyo, sus labios se separaron de inmediato ante la sorpresa, no lo esperaba, eso era seguro, el corazón de Draco se saltó un par de latidos, ella había creído que no volvería a buscarla ¿tan bastardo lo creía?

—Hola –saludo incómodo ante el silencio que se extendió entre ellos.

—Draco –susurró, sorprendida.

—Te lo prometí, que de ser diferentes las cosas, volvería por ti.

—Te has tardado unos cuantos meses –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—A decir verdad, estuve ocupado, dejando el apellido Malfoy digno para la mujer que amo –ella sonrió – por cierto ¿no la has visto? –Bromeó –es pelirroja, de ojos apasionados y un humor que vuelve loco a cualquiera –ella negó con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, supongo que tienes que ser el amargado, creído, petulante y exagerado del que está enamorada.

—No sabía cuanta cualidad tenía en mi currículum –bromeó.

—Pasa, Draco –se hizo aún lado.

—Así que planeas volver a Hogwarts –soltó incómodo.

—Sí, y me encantaría que estuvieses ahí conmigo.

—No puedo.

—Limpiaste el nombre Malfoy ¿no es así? –cuestionó.

—Solo de las acusaciones, aún tengo un largo camino para poder hacer de ti mi mujer.

—Ya soy tu mujer, Draco –su respuesta lo hizo sonreír.

—No, apenas eres mi novia, Weasley.

—Malfoy –pronunció su apellido con un cierto tono divertido.

—Ya quisieras mi apellido para el resto de nuestros días.

—Quizás –se acercó a él y lo besó.

—Significa que ¿estamos bien así tú vayas o Hogwarts y yo no?

—Estamos bien, Draco.

—Eso me tranquiliza, por un momento pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo por haberte soltado.

—Al inicio estuve enfadada contigo por cómo te habías atrevido a soltarme, se suponía que me amabas ¿no?

—Claro que lo hago, pero... cuando tu padre te sujetó para evitar que te marcharas conmigo, lo comprendí –ella le observó intrigada –que te amo demasiado como para no querer que te involucraras con los Mortífagos, Ginny, ese fue mi mundo desde que tengo recuerdos, y lo odiaba, me odiaba, y lo que menos quería es que dejaras de ser tú.

—Eso es tan... -se acercó a él para besarlo –fue algo parecido lo que dijo mi hermano Charlie, así que comprendí que quizás en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo –se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo –cambió de tema, lo suyo no era hablar de sentimientos –aprovechando que aún faltan unos días ¿quieres pasear por el Callejón conmigo?

— ¿Vas a arriesgarte a que te vean conmigo? –se burló.

—Quiero que el rumor se difunda tan rápido como fuego maldito, y en el colegio ningún idiota crea que eres libre.

—Ginny no es una elfa libre –murmuró, conteniendo una carcajada.

—No, Ginny Weasley no es una chica libre, porque está conmigo.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Quizás deba grabarlo en cada una de tu ropa, un letrero que diga «Draco Malfoy es mi novio».

—Posesivo nivel Draco Malfoy –los dos sonrieron.

—No pienso justificarme.

—Bien, lo mejor es que me lleves por un helado con Florean Fortescue –lo sujetó de la mano, fue hasta su abrigo y tomó las llaves.

—El apartamento de mi prima no es tan desagradable.

—Tu tía Andrómeda nos dejó a Hermione, Luna y a mí quedarnos hasta que tuviéramos que volver al colegio –se encogió de hombros.

—Es una lástima que la tía Bella fuera capaz de matarla, era su sobrina –murmuró.

—Dora era maravillosa.

Draco apareció en el callejón, con la pelirroja aun sujeta de la cintura, se acercó a ella y la besó sin pena alguna, los que pasaban y habían visto la escena, chocaron con otros que caminaban distraídos.

—Un helado de chocolate no me vendría mal –informó.

—Ya, vamos por tu dichoso helado –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y después por pergamino, necesitaré mucho para escribirle cartas largas a ese novio que tengo.

El joven sonrió, se acercó de nuevo a la jovencita pelirroja y la besó, sin duda el hecho de que Voldemort no hubiese ganado, había hecho de _su _mundo, algo maravillosamente perfecto, podía estar con ella sin que nada importara en el mundo.


End file.
